The Red String of Fate: OVA
by EremikaHaven
Summary: A One Chapter OVA of Herrick, Akane, Petra and Levi's life before Mikasa was born, a look at their high school life, the love triangle, Levi and Herrick's fights, and leading up to Mikasa's birth and Petra and Akane's friendship.


**Author's Note: Okay so this is an unexpected surprise. I decided I'm gonna write this One Chapter OVA special to The Red String of Fate. It takes a deeper look into Mikasa's parents, and Levi and Petra when they were in high school, up to Mikasa's birth. My original plan was to put this as a flashback in the College Arc, but I feel like this is something very special, that deserves its own fic. Short yes, but a fun OVA to write up. AND, to make this even more special, its narrated by Mikasa!**

 _My name is Mikasa Ackerman...but this isn't my story. It's my mother's. I wanted to tell you everything..the story of my parents, and my Uncle and Aunt._

 _Levi told me everything in great detail..so now I want to share it with you. It all began...on a Spring day.._

It was a beautiful Spring day in Japan. The Sakura trees were in full bloom, and there was a gentle breeze. The sun was also shining.

A 16 year old girl with black hair, that went passed her shoulders was walking to school. She had dark, beautiful eyes, and pale skin.

"Akane!", a voice called. The girl looked up ahead, to see her three best friends. Petra, a girl with short red hair, Herrick a boy with blonde hair, and Levi, a shorter boy with black hair and intense eyes.

"Hey guys!", Akane beamed. Petra's eyes lit up, as she ran over. The girls hugged tightly, laughing.

"Your fever's gone?", Petra asked happily.

"All gone", Akane smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Glad you're feeling better", Herrick smiled. Levi was quiet.

"Levi?", Akane asked, looking at him. "Um...yeah...glad you feel better. We were worried", Levi admitted, blushing.

Akane smiled kindly.

"Oh...by the way..", Levi reached in his bag. "It isn't much...but I bought you...", Levi began, he then blinked.

"Herrick, this is beautiful...you didn't have too...", Akane smiled. Levi's older, more confident brother Herrick, had handed Akane a beautiful bracelet as a get well gift.

Levi paused, he then looked away, closing his bag.

"Levi? What was it?", asked Akane. "Nothing, Akane. Let's hurry, we'll be late", Levi replied.

Petra glanced at Levi worriedly. As the four friends walked to school, Petra nudged closer to Levi, Akane and Herrick walking ahead of them.

"Levi, what the hell? Why didn't you give it to her?", Petra whispered, frowning.

Levi scoffed. "How the hell am I supposed to top that bracelet?", he asked, as he looked at his brother and Akane.

Akane was blushing, smiling up at Herrick. Levi glared...a obvious look of jealousy in his eyes.

"I like the star ear rings", Petra confessed. Levi paused, stopping. "Fine, here. You take them", he then gave Petra the present he intended to give Akane. Petra blinked, surprised.

"Are you sure..?", she asked. "Yeah...there's no way Akane will wear them anyway after getting that bracelet", Levi nodded.

Petra took the small present, she smiled, blushing. "Thank you Levi", she said, grateful.

The four friends hurried into school. The four of them had been close friends since Junior High. They were all close.

However, recently it was obvious both Levi and Herrick had huge crushes on Akane. And Petra really liked Levi.

"Petra, how was your doctor's appointment?", Akane asked her friend, as they opened their lockers. "Same as always", Petra admitted.

 _One could say it was ironic both my mother, and Petra had health problems. But when you got right down to it, they needed each other to stay strong._

 _Mother often suffered a weak immune system, and she was never physically strong. She often got colds, and her body was very small._

 _But...despite all this, Aunt Petra was worse. Ever since she was born, Petra had a very weak heart. So this meant a lot of hospital visits._

 _Petra's parents didn't have a lot of money, so Petra was put on an eight year long waiting list for a heart transplant._

 _However...the doctors weren't sure she'd last that long._

"You gotta take care of yourself, Petra. If you rest enough, and eat healthy, you'll be fine", Levi said softly, leaning against his locker.

"Same goes to you Akane, you just got over another cold", Herrick said, worriedly. The girls smiled. "We'll be fine you guys", Akane said.

"Yeah, we have our strong guys to protect us!", Petra teased.

Herrick laughed. "Strong indeed!", he grinned cockily. "Please...all talk", Levi grumbled. "Oh yeah? I can lift both Petra and Akane easy!", Herrick challenged.

"Oh lord here we go again", Akane frowned. "Are you two really gonna have a dick measure content?", asked Petra annoyed.

Akane couldn't help but break into a laugh at Petra's mouth.

"It's true though, ladies allow me to demonstrate", Herrick offered. "You're being a show off again Herrick", Petra pointed out.

"Come on girls, think of it as a trust test!", Herrick pressed.

Petra and Akane exchanged looks, and shrugged deciding to humor him.

"Okay ladies, grab my arms", Herrick grinned. As both girls did, Herrick indeed easily lifted them up.

"You know you can only do this because Akane and me are really light, right?", Petra teased. "Oh come on, you're really not impressed?", asked Herrick, while Levi rolled his eyes.

Akane blushed, biting her lip, when suddenly Herrick tripped over his own footing. "Oh crap..!", he fell with Akane. Petra had let go, and Levi broke her fall, while Herrick fell on the floor, Akane on top of him.

 _Oh yeah...I forget. Dad was a born athlete...but he was a complete klutz on his feet at the same time for some reason. He could jump onto a basketball hoop, but he couldn't stand on his toes for even a split second._

Akane was blushing, very red, as she starred into Herrick's eyes. Herrick blushed, grinning nervously. "Oh...um sorry Herrick", Akane got off him.

"No, its my fault, I was being reckless", Herrick assured her. "Ooh Akane, hitting first base already?", Petra teased, causing Levi to cringe, glaring.

"P-Petra! What?! No, we just...!", Akane turned bright red, so did Herrick.

"Are you two done playing house?", Levi growled, as he began walking to class without them. Akane, Herrick and Petra all blinked, surprised.

 _Tension grew higher the further into the school year they went. Mom was spending a lot more time with dad, while Levi began to grow more jealous. Tempers even began to fly...and things eventually even got violent._

"What is your problem, Levi?!", Herrick yelled. The brothers were in the courtyard, during lunch. They were in each other's faces, an argument had started.

Akane and Petra watched, it seemed like a normal day. The four were going to eat lunch as usual, but when Herrick offered to take Akane to the movies, Levi flipped out.

"What do you think my problem is, asshole?! Can't we go one fucking day without you having to act like god damn Romeo?!", Levi snapped back.

"All I did was ask her to a movie! What are you getting so worked up over?!", Herrick yelled back. Levi glared.

Herrick blinked. "Oh I get it, are you seriously jealous?! Little brother, how many times do I have to tell you? Akane loves ME", Herrick growled, harshly.

Levi clenched his fists, shaking furiously. Petra looked at Akane worriedly. Akane looked down...of course she had feelings for Herrick, but she didn't want to hurt Levi either.

She was scared to speak up. Petra could tell the whole argument was just making her uncomfortable. "Both of you knock it off! This is childish!", Petra yelled.

Herrick blinked, looking at the girls. Levi suddenly glared dangerously, and punched Herrick, knocking him to the ground.

"Herrick!", cried Akane fearfully. Herrick glared, his cheek bruised.

"What the hell, Levi?!", he got up, grabbing Levi by the front of his shirt.

"Enough already!", Petra yelled angrily, fed up. "I'll tell you what the hell! I'm sick of living in your shadow!", Levi growled.

"Maybe if you'd try talking to people, this wouldn't be a problem for you!", Herrick yelled back.

"How is that even possible when your big mouth runs first?! I bet under this popular act, you're just a big wuss! I bet you don't even care about Akane at all, you just use her to show off what a cool dude you are!", Levi growled.

Herrick glared dangerously then. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", he raised his fist, about to punch Levi.

"KNOCK IT OFF!", Petra ran over then, with Akane, as they tried separating the brothers.

By accident, Herrick and Levi shoved Petra hard, as she actually lost her footing, hitting the ground. "Petra!", Akane cried fearfully, hurrying to her friend.

"Petra!", Levi and Herrick stopped fighting, both turned worried, even terrified at what they just did.

Petra winced, sitting up, as Akane helped her, worried. "Are you hurt?", asked Akane softly.

"I'm fine...", Petra assured her friend, although she was clutching her chest, her heart was pounding like crazy suddenly. Akane noticed this, her eyes growing more worried, her heart sinking.

Akane glared at both Herrick and Levi.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?! Do either of you really think Petra needs this childish drama? Her heart's only getting weaker! And you're both fighting like toddlers!", Akane yelled, darkly.

Levi fell silent, while Herrick looked away, shamefully.

"It was an accident...", Herrick began, sheepishly. "No excuse! Either you two need to quit fighting over me...or...we can't be friends anymore", Akane warned them.

Herrick flinched, he actually felt a stab in his heart. So did Levi.

Akane glared, as she carefully and slowly helped Petra to her feet, the girls leaving.

Petra and Akane sat on the roof. "I don't believe those two...", Akane growled. Petra still had her hand on her chest.

Akane's eyes changed to worry then. "Petra, are you okay? Is it your heart?", she fussed, fearfully.

Petra gently took Akane's hand, giving it an assuring squeeze.

"I'm fine, Akane...I'll be fine...", she sighed softly then, as the wind breezed through their hair.

"I guess Levi's always gonna have eyes for you after all", Petra said sadly. Akane's heart sunk, looking down.

"You know...I don't feel that way for Levi, right? I...it's always been Herrick for me", Akane told Petra. Petra smiled softly.

"I know...don't worry Akane, I'm not angry at you. I just...", Petra looked down sadly. "You love Levi...I can see it in your eyes Petra", Akane stated.

Petra nodded weakly. "But...I know he doesn't feel the same way...so...", she went to get up. Akane's eyes softened, watching her friend worried.

"I guess...I need to quit hoping he'll notice", Petra sighed. "Petra...", Akane said worriedly.

"Class is going to start soon, we better head back", Petra said, turning to face Akane, smiling softly. Akane nodded, she still looked worried.

The girls held hands, as they exited the roof, heading down the stairs.

As they walked down, Akane's thoughts traveled. She wished it could just go back to the simple days...when they were all just friends.

But...that was impossible. Because...Akane loved Herrick. She truly did...and he loved her. If Levi would just notice Petra's feelings, and accept them...things would be so much easier.

But life was rarely that fair or easy.

As they were walking down another flight of stairs, Petra suddenly clutched her chest, stopping. "Petra?", Akane stopped.

"My chest really hurts all of a sudden, Akane...", Petra started, her voice shaky. "Is it your heart...?", Akane asked, fearfully when suddenly Petra cried out in pain.

"Petra!", Akane cried, as Petra fell to her knees, clutching her chest tightly, grimacing.

She was suddenly very pale, shaky and sweating.

"S-S-Something's...very wrong...Akane...", Petra managed to get out, shaking, still clutching her chest. "Hang in there, Petra! I'll call an ambulance..!", Akane quickly got her phone out, dialing 911.

She took her friend's free hand, as Petra squeezed it tightly, her breathing labored, as Akane's heart raced in panic.

 _Petra didn't return to school for the rest of that year. Her heart condition worsened, and she was stuck in the hospital for months._

 _Mom visited her every day, bringing her flowers and never leaving her side. Herrick visited as well, but Levi had become very distant of the group._

Akane and Herrick were walking to school, it was a beautiful morning, the leaves on the trees changed colors for Fall, and the air was colder.

"Is Petra's condition improving at all...?", Herrick asked worriedly. Akane shook her head silently, worried.

"I'm sorry...", Herrick looked down then. "It's not your fault. Anything could have triggered this", Akane said.

"Yeah but...my brother and I fighting didn't help at all. We just caused her stress...", Herrick had a look of complete remorse in his eyes, feeling horrible.

Akane looked at him. She then took a deep breath, taking his hand. Herrick blinked, stopping. "Akane...?", he asked.

"Herrick...this tension isn't going to end. Not until...we settle this. There's a small chance Petra can return to school next year. And if she does...I want things to be calm for her", Akane started, quietly.

"I agree...", Herrick nodded. Akane looked at him, she felt some color reach her face. "Herrick...listen..", she then took his hand.

Herrick blushed, his heart skipping a beat, as he froze.

"I'm not just doing this for Petra's sake...I'm doing it for ours. I...Herrick I...I love you", Akane confessed.

Herrick froze, his eyes widened, as he starred at her. "Akane..", he said, speechless at first. Akane looked at him, nervously.

Herrick smiled then. He gently cupped her face, causing Akane to blush even more.

"I love you..so much", Herrick confessed. They both smiled, and then their lips met, sharing a tender kiss.

Levi was watching them from around the corner. He glared darkly, as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

 _After that...Levi dropped out of high school. He even ran away from home...started getting into all sorts of trouble with a girl named Isabel._

 _They weren't dating, they were more like siblings. Petra continued to be in and out of the hospital as a few more years passed._

 _Mom continued to visit her, along with dad. But...Levi never did._

Petra gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth, after seeing the engagement ring on Akane's finger. "Oh my god...! Akane!", Petra cried happily, hugging her best friend.

They were in the hospital's lounge room. For once Petra was able to be out of bed. They had all graduated high school not long ago.

"He proposed yesterday", Akane smiled, she was glowing with happiness. "I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?", Petra asked.

"In just a few months...you better get well soon so you can show!", Akane playfully nudged her friend. Petra laughed, cuddling Akane.

"So...after marriage then what?", she asked Akane. Akane blushed, looking down. She had...a certain look in her eyes. A look Petra knew very well.

"You want a baby, right?", Petra smiled. Akane blushed, nodding. Akane had always wanted to become a mother, and now...that was possible.

Luckily, Petra was well enough to attend the wedding a few months later. She was extremely happy to help Akane pick out a dress, and be her maid of honor.

It was only a few days before the big day, and Herrick had gotten a phone call...from Isabel.

"Here", Herrick handed the bail money to the officer. "Sorry about this, Herrick", Isabel apologized. Levi had been caught by the police last night, and had no money to bail himself out.

However it was Isabel's idea to call Herrick. Herrick sighed, as he looked around the jail room, to see an officer letting Levi out.

Levi stepped out of the cell, glaring darkly. "What are you doing here?", he asked.

"That's some gratitude to show your brother, who just paid bail. What the hell are you in here for anyway?", Herrick growled, glaring.

Levi chose not to answer his brother, walking passed him, giving him the complete cold shoulder.

"You know...I'm getting married in just four days", Herrick said then. Levi stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at his brother.

"Akane...and even Petra would love it if you came...", Herrick said.

Levi glared darkly, but didn't look at his brother. "Why? You won this one, brother. You got the girl of your dreams. You don't need me messing it up", he growled bitterly.

"Knock it off Levi...you're still my brother. And did you forget entirely about Petra?", Herrick asked, frustrated.

"So...how about it? You want to come? For old time's sake?", Herrick asked. Levi was quiet for a moment.

"Not interested", he said then. He exited the station with Isabel. Herrick sighed deeply, looking down.

 _That was the last time Levi and Dad ever saw each other...and it might have been the last time they spoke...except, it wasn't._

 _Despite avoiding each other for two years after this, fate would have it...something would force them to talk again. Even if it was just by telephone._

 _It was February 10th...the night I was born. And it was also the night of the worst blizzard the area ever saw._

 _Roads were completely blocked, and no one could get through. Putting aside the deep snow, the roads were nothing but sheets of black ice._

 _Plus trees were falling on the roads from the ice and heavy snow._

 _Electric was out in some parts of the neighborhood, luckily my parents house still had it._

"Ohhhhh god...Herrick...", Akane groaned weakly in the bedroom. She was sitting in bed, holding onto Herrick for dear life, as he sat with her.

He held her in a protective embrace, Akane's swollen belly pressing against his torso.

"Contraction, sweetheart?", the midwife asked anxiously, as Herrick stroked his laboring wife's hair, a worried look in his eye.

"Yes...already...ohh god...!", Akane groaned painfully, gritting her teeth, as the midwife gently felt Akane's stomach.

"Breathe baby, remember to breathe love...you got this, you're doing wonderful", Herrick soothed his wife, as Akane took several deep, shaky breaths.

"That's it Akane, that's it sweetie, keep breathing...here comes the peak...", the midwife warned her. Akane instantly cried out loudly in pain, crushing Herrick's hand, as her contraction reached the most painful point.

"Well done, that's it honey...going down..okay, its over...good job Akane", the midwife rubbed her back soothingly.

"How long was that one?", Herrick asked fearfully, as Akane gasped for air, trying to recover from the strong contraction, she was already dripping in sweat, wearing her nightgown.

Herrick wiped his wife's forehead with a cool, damp cloth.

"Only 4 minutes apart now, the baby's on her way", the midwife replied.

Akane moaned uncomfortably then, gripping the underside of her belly. "Feeling pressure, sweetie?", the midwife asked then, worriedly.

Akane gave a quick nod, her breathing getting heavier. "Alot...alot of pressure..", she admitted, her tone growing urgent.

The snowstorm only went on that night, and with it Akane's labor.

Several hours passed since her water finally broke, and since she started pushing. Things had gone from tense, to an emergency.

Despite desperate calls to 911, the ambulance wasn't coming quick enough, stuck out in the storm. At this point, Akane had been pushing for hours, and she was losing too much blood.

Akane was panting for breath in bed, soaked in sweat, exhausted, her chest heaving, her bangs sticking to her forehead, while Herrick never left her side.

"The ambulance will be here soon baby, hang in there...", he soothed his exhausted wife, stroking her hair.

Akane gripped his hand, as she suddenly gritted her teeth, getting another contraction. She groaned weakly, and suddenly leaned forward to push again.

"Akane, no! Sweetie, save your strength! Wait until the ambulance comes! You've lost enough blood!", Herick yelled, fearfully.

"I can't...! She wants out, Herrick...! And she'll suffocate if we keep waiting...!", Akane grunted painfully, trying so hard, but she was very weak.

She gasped for air, collapsing back on her pillows.

Herrick wiped her sweaty forehead again, a look of fear in his eyes. He had never see his wife this weak before.

"H-Herrick...I...I want...Petra and Levi here...", Akane cried then, weakly. She was becoming a bit delirious from the strain and loss of blood, and very dizzy.

So its possible she briefly forgot Petra was in the hospital, and they hadn't heard from Levi in years.

The midwife looked at Herrick worriedly. "Sweetie..I can call them if you want", Herrick decided. Akane nodded, anxiously.

She then whimpered weakly, getting another contraction. She was too weak to push through this one, so all she could do was breathe and let the pain wave over her.

She also knew...she was in trouble. And so was her baby girl. Akane knew how much blood she was losing...and it already appeared in her mind...the worst case scenario.

She wanted to hear her friends' voices one more time...in case she didn't make it. At this point...Akane just wanted her baby to pull through.

That's all she cared about, was her daughter.

Petra was at the hospital, stuck in bed. She couldn't sleep, feeling too anxious. She had got a call hours ago that Akane went into labor.

But she hadn't heard a thing since. Just then, her phone went off. Petra grabbed it quickly, seeing it was Herrick's number.

"Herrick?!", Petra cried, answering. "Petra...hey..", Herrick sounded terrified...shaky, on the verge of tears.

"What's going on!? How's Akane? Did she have the baby yet?", Petra asked, fearfully. Herrick swallowed hard.

"No...she...she's really struggling, Petra. We've been waiting for the ambulance, but the storm...", Herrick explained shakily.

Petra's heart sunk, as she froze. "Oh God...", she cried, her tone shaky.

"I'm putting you on speaker for her...she...wants to hear your voice Petra. She's really weak...I need to go call Levi on a separate phone", Herrick said.

"Okay...", Petra nodded, her heart racing. She sat up in her bed more, listening as Herrick set it to speaker.

She was holding her breath for what felt like the longest time.

"Petra...?", she then heard Akane's voice. "Akane! Hey you...", Petra forced a smile, tears flooded her eyes at the sound of her best friend's voice.

Akane sounded so weak, so exhausted...so defeated.

"Are...are you okay...?", Akane asked very weakly. Petra choked back a sob. "Really?! You're the one in labor, and you're asking if I'm okay?", she cried.

She heard Akane's breath stagger a bit. "Don't worry about me Petra...I...I don't care about myself. I just...want my baby to be born safely...", Akane cried weakly.

Petra's heart sunk. "Hey, both you and her are going to pull through! You hear me, Akane? You can do this! You're strong...you've always been stronger than me...", Petra assured her.

She heard Akane's breathing grow a bit heavy again, as Akane groaned. "Sweetie? Are you getting a contraction...?", Petra asked, fearfully.

This killed her...crushed her that she couldn't physically be there, or even be able to see her friend. She should be there, holding Akane's hand, helping her through this.

"Yes...! She...they told me to wait...for the ambulance but...she's coming, Petra..!", Akane cried weakly, and urgently.

"Don't wait, Akane! If you feel you need to, push! Don't hesitate sweetie, you're strong, you hear me? You can do this! You're so much stronger than you think you are...!", Petra encouraged her friend then.

Akane suddenly froze...she felt..such a great sense of strength from her best friend's words. Of course her husband and the midwife were supportive...something about hearing Petra's words...it helped give Akane energy.

She clutched a handful of bedsheets, and pushed with all her might. The midwife hurried over, and suddenly looked surprised, seeing the baby's head was finally crowning.

"Oh..! Oh okay, HERRICK! Hurry back in here!", the midwife yelled urgently. Herrick, who had just got off the phone with Levi, hurried back up.

"What's going on?!", Herrick hurried to Akane's side, taking her hand. To his surprise, his exhausted wife was suddenly pushing hard, not stopping.

"I think your little girl is finally about to make her appearance!", the midwife told him, a look of relief in her eyes.

"Really..?!", Herrick said, as Akane stopped pushing for a second to take a breath. Herrick wiped her forehead, and then kissed her hair.

"You got this baby...you got this! You can do it, she's almost here!", he encouraged her sweetly, supporting her up.

Akane cried out in pain, but she didn't stop pushing, gritting her teeth.

"You can do it, Akane! She's almost here...Mikasa's almost here!", Petra encouraged into the phone, anxiously.

With one finally scream of pain, Akane collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping unevenly for air, as the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

Petra's heart skipped several beats, hearing it over the phone.

"She's here! Oh she's a bit of a big girl...9 lbs", the midwife cried, as she cleaned the black haired, dark eyed baby girl off, wrapping her in a pink blanket.

The baby was a spitting image of Akane and had a strong set of lungs. "Is...is she all right...?", Akane cried very weakly but worriedly.

"She's just fine, sweetie. Very healthy!", the midwife replied, extremely relieved, as she brought the bundle over.

Akane very weakly held her baby girl. Her arms were shaky, so Herrick held his own arm under hers, to help her.

"Oh my God...Herrick...look at her...she's...she's beautiful", Akane cried weakly, as the baby stopped crying, looking up at her parents with big curious eyes.

"She's magnificent...our little Mikasa...", Herrick choked back a sob, gazing down at her.

 _Mom ended up having to spend the rest of the week in the hospital after I was born. But..by a sheer miracle she pulled through._

 _Petra was able to come visit once when I was a baby, but shortly after that her health deteriorated all over again. Worse than ever in fact._

 _And...Levi...they didn't hear from. Mom sent him a photo of me as a baby a few weeks later but...they never got a response._

 _But...you all know the rest of this story._


End file.
